A Bori Story
by dianadalight
Summary: Tori loves Beck, Becks dating Jade, Andre likes Tori, but what happens when Beck starts falling for Tori when helping Andre try to get Tori
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is co-written I did the first chapter and TobiasFangor92 did chapter two hope you guys enjoy I really love the pairing of Tori and Beck _

A Bori Story

Tori's Point of view

I see him everyday standing by his locker looking hot and aloof with a smirk on his face that makes my heart do a double back flip. But of course there is someone there by his side a girl that can turn a smile upside down; Jade West. They have been going out for nearly two years and as mean she may be she makes up for it with her looks. So who am I to think that he could ever come to love me the way I love him.

Suddenly I get lost in a daydream where he dumps jade in front of me and…"hey Tori" I was interrupted by the one and only "beck" I said jumpy "don't scare me like that" He just laughed and brought me into a hug his hands around my waist. I laughed to and followed his lead wrapping my arms around his neck. The butterflies in my stomach started up again and I was wondering if he could he my heart beating just like a drum.

"Mmmm" someone cleared their throat and very harshly might I add

I wasn't surprised by who I saw standing behind Beck as I opened my eyes.

"Hey jade" I said quickly letting my arms fall. Hearing Jade's name Beck did the same and turned around to face his girlfriend.

"What was that about" she questioned crossing her arms over her chest. Beck put his arms around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "It's nothing babe" he quietly whispered thinking no one could hear him, but I did and as they walked to class Beck never looking back my heart cried and I did too.

Beck's Point-of-View

The time in class was going too slowly and the teacher didn't help, the way he repeated the same sentence more than once. The clock just refused to move and I couldn't take it anymore so I ditched. Mr. Bruner always leaves the door open and I sit right beside it so it wasn't hard for me to get out of my chair and crawl out the door when he turned around.

I was walking by the lockers when I saw Andre sitting by his pulling petals from a flower "she loves me she loves me not" He repeated with every other petal he managed to tear off.

"Poor flower" I said trying to sound sad. Andre just chuckled

"What are you doing out of class Beck?" he asked I just shook my head not wanting to talk about it.

"Who loves you not?" I asked sparked by why he would even do this

"Well I like this Tori…. I mean girl" He slapped his forehead with his head calling himself stupid.

I laughed. Honestly I thought it was great that he liked Tori, my two best friends going out with each other makes me happy but at the same time worried.

"Hey Andre how about I help you find out what kind of guy she likes, and maybe if she even likes you or not?" Andre nodded with glee but why did his reaction to this question make me want to hit him, why did him liking Tori make me feel so mad why?


	2. Chapter 2

Written by: TobiasFangor92

Chapter 2

Beck's POV

After Andre's slip of the tongue and death of a flower I planned on helping him get Tori, even if the thought of it felt like a kick in the stomach. He's my best friend and he'd do the same if the situation were reversed.  
>Luckily for me Jade had to reherse for a play, which Tori didn't audition for, so I was free to do what I pleased. Seeing as how I planned to go to Tori's anyway I figured I might as well try and find out what she likes in guys. Even if it is to help Andre, I have to admit I am curious about her answers.<p>

As I pulled up in front of her house I saw no cars in the driveway. The lights were on in the house so someone's home. I climbed out of my truck, pocketing my keys, and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and didn't have to wait to long before the door opened.  
>Tori looked at me confused, but had a smile on her face, "Oh, hey Beck." She stepped aside to let me in. Walking immediately to her couch I dropped onto it and grinned at her. "Got the house to yourself?"<br>Tori nodded and took a seat beside me, if Jade saw how close she'd be upset, "Yeah, my parents are gone for the week and Trina's out shopping."  
>"Party time?" I suggested, nudging her playfully. Tori's not one to party when the parents are gone.<br>Tori chuckled, "Yeah right. Have people come to my house, wreck it and stick me with the clean up. No thank you."  
>"True, which is why I'm glad I have a small place."<br>"So, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the Wicked Witch?"  
>I rolled my eyes, despite the grin on my face, "Jade's rehearsing and I decided to come lounge on your couch."<br>"Well, it is comfy." She said, losing her grin and getting a serious look on her face. "Can I ask you something?"  
>"Ask away."<br>"Well, I've always wondered why are you dating Jade? I mean she's so mean and controlling and you're nothing alike. Your nice and caring while she's cruel and evil."  
>I chuckled, "She's not evil she just has her own way of thinking. She's not all that bad." Though her question did get me wondering why I am dating Jade. Tori's got a point: Jade and I are nothing alike. We're always arguing over something and it's mostly her that starts it.<br>Tori frowned and muttered something that sounded like "I think you can do better."  
>Deciding to ignore it I took this time to start my interrogation. "Now it's my turn to ask you something: What do you like in a guy?"<br>She looked at me wide eyed, caught off guard, then quickly recovered, "Well, I like nice guys. You know, sweet, caring, good-looking and not a cheater or a user."  
>"So, skin doesn't matter to you?"<br>"No. I mean why would it? It's what's inside that counts right?"  
>I nodded, "Right. So, are you crushing on anyone right now?"<br>"Beck!" Tori tried to look stern but her giggles were ruining the illusion.  
>"Come on. We're friends right?" I urged.<br>She caved, "Okay! Okay, yes, I have a crush on someone right now."  
>"Mind if I ask who?"<br>"You can ask but you won't get an answer."  
>I decided to drop the subject then, push her and I'll never get an answer and she'll be really po'd at me. Tori went to get us some questionable pink lemonade and I had to ignore the nagging feeling in my gut about her crushing on someone. Maybe she likes Andre back.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's P.O.V.

I walked up to my room after beck had left to try and get some sleep, I couldn't. I turned and rolled around until I finally got tired and went down to the kitchen for some milk. I hurried down the stairs not bothering whether I woke up Trina or not. Knowing my sister she probably isn't here, she's still with her friends at two in morning.

I lie down on my big plush couch and turn on the T.V. only to see all the channels with news, and other educational programs. I flip the channel hoping that something good and when it doesn't I lift myself from the couch grab the keys to Trina's car and leave not knowing where I'm going until I arrive at his house.

I can see beck's R.V. parked in his parents' driveway, to my surprise I can see that his lights are on. I continue to walk up until I'm facing his door. Suddenly my heartbeat is beating faster and faster as my knuckled edge closer to the door but before I can even knock the door swings open exposing beck.

Oh beck his name is perfect as he is. His hair is his natural messy but sexy kind of hair with a lot of body and volume. He's wearing baggy shorts and unbottened shirt that exposes his muscles and abs.

I flush knowing that he sees me looking at him in a way that should only be reserved for Jade. But it's too late to turn away so instead I meet my gaze to his walking inside when he motions me in.

"So Tori Vega what brings you to my humble home" he asks turning to look at his clock "at two in the morning?"

I shrug and seeing that he's not the least bit convinced I begin to speak. "I wasat home trying to sleep and since I couldn't I came to you"

"I am flattered" he says as he plops down on his bed and pats the empty space next to him.

I sit beside him heart beating, cheeks a deep shade of red praying he doesn't notice. And he doesn't he stares at me with such concern in his eyes when he asks "how can I help you?"

I look at him "got any good DVD's we can watch" he looks at me for a second before getting up and saying "mind making some popcorn"

I can't help but smile. I stuff the bag of kernels in the microwave until it has become popcorn. I sit down on the bed motioned toward the medium sized T.V. when Beck comes and slides next to me. I stare at him and he stares at me my eyes asking the question he's already answering.

"Twilight"

I remember Edward and Bella and Jacob with his ridiculously long hair than next thing I know I'm falling asleep with Beck's arm around my waist when I whisper "the person I like is the one next to me at this very moment" although I knew it should have been said a long time ago I hope he didn't hear it.


End file.
